With the development of 3D display technology, the 3D display device has gradually become a general requirement and configuration. As a universal implementation mode of 3D, users of an FPR (Film-type Patterned Retarder) liquid crystal display device have put forward higher requirements for 3D applications, and so developers are committed to producing display products with high definition and low cost to occupy the market.
High definition and low cost are a pair of contradictory factors because in the prior art, with the increase in the resolution of a 3D display device, the process of the FPR film becomes more and more difficult, which will inevitably lead to an increased production cost. The present disclosure provides a solution to the above technical problem.